


Peter and Thomas, they didn't leave me alone!

by delorita



Category: Swing Kids (1993)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Robert Sean Leonard Character, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Wallpaper, bare chest fetish, very young Christian Bale Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Peter and Thomas, they didn't leave me alone!

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000bsya0/) |  **Serenade in Blue wall**  
For some reason my muse thought all of this fits together. (The large bw caps are from another, never finished movie)  
---|---  
  
  


Please click on the wall to enlarge.


End file.
